Our Love Was Out Of Control
by Alaskaisit
Summary: I just…I'm just gonna leave this here. Alright. Vibrators and Kellin and Vic being oblivious.


Ever since Kellin had started to use it, he just couldn't stop. It just made his orgasm even harder and that much more mind-blowing. After he had first used it, he cursed his past self for not trying it sooner; the vibrations making him come twice as fast, and barely having to touch his penis at all. So after his very first time using it, Kellin Quinn-Bostwick had promised to himself that no matter what, any time he was to masturbate, he was going to use a vibrator.

So now he sat rolling his hips in time to the vibrating dildo he was thrusting inside of himself. He was sprawled out underneath the covers of his bed, trying to get deeper with each thrust. It was late in the evening and his flatmate, Vic, had gone out for the night - maybe clubbing with one of the guys? Kellin doesn't remember nor does he much care at this point. He's close to his climax, maybe a few more thrusts away, and he just wants to get_ off._

He lets out a loud cry as he presses directly into his prostate, jolts of electricity seeming to run throughout his entire body. He continued to thrust the faux penis inside of himself before there was a knock at his door.

He let out a startled gasp, using the remote to turn off the vibrations, hiding it under the blanket. He reached under himself to pull the dildo out, but before he could grasp hold of it, his door opened, revealing a concerned Vic.

"Are you alright?" Vic asked. "I heard you shout."

"It's nothing," Kellin said to the boy still standing in his doorway. "I just…I just nicked myself while I was trying to grab the quilt is all."

Vic looked skeptically over to Kellin before making his way over to his bed, sitting down at the edge.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look really flustered…are you sick?"

Before Kellin could respond, Vic was already scooting higher up on the bed, putting his hand to Kellin's forehead. Kellin's breath hitched audibly, but not because of the contact. When Vic had sidled up beside him, he had inadvertently rested his hand on the remote, palm hitting the on button.

Vic, of course, heard the sharp intake of breath, and only became more worried.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kellin?"

"Yes, V-Vic. I swear I a-am perfectly alri-i-"

Kellin cut himself off, trying to suppress the moan that was threatening to break through. Vic had leaned forward just a bit, but put that much more pressure on his fingers, unknowingly pressing the speed button, making it vibrate even faster.

Kellin really started to hate the makers of this damned remote for not making it touch screen or something to keep people from accidentally using it.

"Kellin." Vic leaned forward, bringing his hand to Kellin's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "You are definitely _not_ fine. Just tell me what's wrong?"

Kellin couldn't respond this time, settling for clamping his mouth shut to close off the moans that were close to the surface. When Vic had lifted his other hand, he had put even _more_ pressure on to his fingers, so now the vibrations were as fast as they could go.

He couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth, letting out heavy pants and finally giving in to his need to just be _touched._

"V-Vic," he moaned.

Vic just grew more concerned, taking Kellin's moan to be one of distress, and cupped Kellin's cheek with his hand.

"Kells, babe, please. Tell me what's wrong."

Kellin looked straight into Vic's eyes, finally deciding to risk his friendship with his best friend just for his pleasure. It was selfish, but really, Kellin didn't care _at all. _If Vic was mad at him for this, then at least Kellin would be able to wank in peace. But, on the off chance that Vic didn't run…

At that, Kellin leaned forward and crashed his lips against Vic's. He moved his lips greedily at first, but as the time passed on and Vic still wasn't responding, Kellin realized this probably wasn't the greatest of plans.

Kellin leaned back, his wide eyes looking to Vic with fear.

"Kellin…"

Lucky for Kellin, Vic didn't seem angry, just really, _really_ confused.

"Kellin, why'd you do that?"

"Y-you're going," he clenched his eyes shut as the dildo slid in a bit more, "t-to hate me-"

"No I won't."

"-but I just really want you to have s-sex with me."

At this, Vic's confusion about tripled, and he looked to Kellin, letting his eyes trail down his torso and it landed on the bulge that was being hidden by the thin sheet. It was so prominent, the sheet might as well not been there. Truthfully, Vic wondered how he hadn't noticed it before.

_Finally, _he looked down to see what his hand was pressing against, pulling it from the folds of the sheets to see a remote. He held it up and looked to Kellin, silently asking what it was.

Kellin huffed, irritated that he _still_ had to wait to get off, and pulled the sheet off of his body. The dildo was still buzzing away, leaving Kellin a panting mess. He leaned back which caused the head to brush against his prostate. He let out a low moan, his eyes fluttered shut, and his hips bucked up.

Vic looked at him in amazement. He looked so erotic; his arms splayed out beside his head, his flushed cheeks, his breaths heaving, his back arching every few seconds and his hips rolling onto the vibrator. His dick was so hard as well. It was leaking pre-come onto his stomach and Vic had an insatiable urge to just hold it.

So he did.

He marveled at how full and thick it was, how heavy it felt against his palm. He looked up at Kellin, seeing that he was looking back at him. He moved his gaze back to his hand, and experimentally stroked it once. He stopped when he heard Kellin's breath catch in his throat. He looked up, again seeing Kellin staring at him, this time with desperation in his eyes and words on his lips.

"Please, V-Vic. I-"

But his entire body seemed to heave it's self upwards, towards the mouth that just engulfed nearly half of his penis in one go.

Vic just held it in his mouth, rolling his tongue around to get a good taste and feel for it. He wasn't completely sure what he was doing or where this was going, but he knew, as soon as Kellin's dick had touched his tongue, that he had a craving for more.

He began to suck lightly and swirled his tongue around the tip. He could hear Kellin's breath hitch, but he was far too focused on the way his hips seemed to stutter when he did it. So he did it again and again, harder each time.

Slowly, he began to slide his lips up and down along his length, marveling in the way he could see the shaft disappear into his mouth.

He went deeper and deeper, and Kellin, though he tried, couldn't keep his hips still anymore and thrust all the way into Vic's mouth. He hit the back of his throat, but Vic didn't stutter. He reached down and fisted Vic's hair as some sort of anchor to the real world.

Experimentally, Kellin thrust again and this time when he put his hips back down, Vic lifted them up again and Kellin took it as the go ahead and he began to graciously fuck Vic's mouth. Vic responded by moving his mouth faster to match Kellin's speed.

By now, Kellin was moaning and shouting, and his hold on Vic's hair got tighter and tighter.

"Fuck…Vi-ic…Fu-uck, I-I'm clo-se."

Vic sucked harder and more furiously, making sure to pay the most attention to the head. Kellin was a mess, writhing beneath him and unable to make full, coherent sentences. He seemed so, _so_ close, so Vic reached up with his hand and began to pound the still vibrating dildo into him, and that was the last straw.

Kellin moaned louder than anytime that night as he released into Vic's mouth. Vic swallowed it all and kept sucking even after everything was gone.

"Vic…Vic, please…it hu-urts. Stop."

He let the now flaccid organ slip out of his mouth, and sidled up next to Kellin on the bed.

Vic reached down and pulled out the dildo, turning it off and tossing it to the edge of the bed.

Kellin reached over and palmed Vic's prominent bulge, ready to return the favor, but Vic just grabbed his wrist, and put it back onto his own stomach.

"I'm okay. Just go to sleep."

"But, you did-"

"Shh…sleep now."

Vic punctuated his last sentence with a peck on the lips and layed down next to Kellin. He pulled the covers on top of them and pulled Kellin closer to him. Kellin was too exhausted to fight over it anymore so he laid down and cuddled into Vic's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

After a few minutes, Vic looked down and saw Kellin's eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, tiny gusts of air coming out with each breath he took. He smiled and placed a kiss onto his head.

"Goodnight, Kellin."


End file.
